


Вредитель

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [41]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Последняя битва Датча проиграна, а Хищник не повержен.
Relationships: Alan"Dutch"Schaefer/Predator
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 1





	Вредитель

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 43. Вредитель

Сознание к Датчу возвращалось нехотя, руки ныли, а сил бороться совсем не осталось. Датч бы вырвался и пробовал дать очередной отпор, но он устал, чертовски устал. От всей операции, пошедшей под откос изначально, от ЦРУ, от невидимого охотника и смертей всех членов команды. Видит бог, он сражался. Дрался до последнего, видел лицо противника, не скрытое маской, и от непривычной морды даже стало не по себе. Нет, Датч не боялся. Он никогда и никого не боялся. Ему было просто не по себе от признания инопланетного чужака перед собой.  
Несмотря на явный дискомфорт связанных конечностей и пощипывание мелких порезов и ссадин, кожей Датч ощущал сухое тепло и неожиданную наготу. Он открыл медленно глаза, рассматривая окружающие его каменные стены пещеры, прищурился от отблесков костра, разбитого на земле, и отметил того самого «охотника», который выкосил его отряд, но не убил его. К счастью, тот был в своей маске, задумчиво смотрел на пламя и казался мраморной статуей. Датчу он напоминал огромного мужика с дредами, ничего необычного, пока взгляд не цеплялся за острые когти, бледную сероватую кожу и морду, скрытую сейчас маской. Он втихаря порадовался, что тот тоже выглядел весьма помято из-за недавней драки.  
Датч прозвал про себя инопланетянина «Вредителем», справедливо полагая, что без него операция в Центральных Джунглях не провалилась бы. Вот что за хрень? Датч натянул тросы, прочно связывающие его запястья и крепящиеся к потолку. В том, что это была снасть Вредителя, Датч не сомневался. Тонкий металл врезался в кожу, рискуя её снять с костей вместе с мясом, если Датч рискнёт выпутаться силой. Под ногами был сухой песок вперемешку с мхом, и ступням было неожиданно приятно. Датч переступил ногами, пытаясь сбросить онемение с верхних конечностей, и не остался незамеченным. Пришелец обратил на него внимание, затрещал своим противным голосом и поднялся с насиженного места, стремительно приближаясь к Датчу.  
— Ладно, давай начнем сначала, — решился Датч на разговор, прочищая осипшее горло.  
— Ладно, давай начнем сначала, — передразнил его Вредитель, коверкая фразу своим голосом. Датч поморщился, а тот склонил голову набок, рассматривая Датча сверху вниз. Датч покрылся неприятными мурашками и холодным потом — обнаженным он чувствовал себя уязвимо.  
— Отпусти меня.  
— Отпусти меня, — попугайничал пришелец.  
— Не повторяй слова, просто отпусти. Я обещаю никому о тебе не болтать, если тебе это нужно. Ты улетишь или что там ещё…  
Вредитель в этот раз не захотел подражать, словно и правда вник в просьбу, повертел головой из стороны в сторону, моргая своими маленькими глазками на паучьем черепе, и схватил Датча за бок одной рукой, разворачивая его к себе спиной. Острый коготь второй лапы прошелся от основания черепа вниз по позвоночнику и остановился на копчике, ныряя в ложбинку между ягодиц. Решительности Вредителю было не занимать, пёр напролом.  
— Нет! — твердо сказал Датч, дёргаясь в путах и стараясь уйти от стыдного прикосновения внизу.  
Вредитель захохотал голосом давно почившего Билли. Датч не мог вырваться из-за удерживающей лапы Вредителя и из-за крепких тросов, но он пытался уйти хотя бы от настойчивого касания к копчику.  
— Отвали.  
Но тот даже не подумал останавливаться, царапнул когтем по сжатому анусу, распихивая сильной ногой ноги Датча в стороны, и двинулся пальцем к поджавшейся мошонке, очерчивая шов.  
— Нет! — заорал Датч, своим криком заставляя уснувших птиц взвиться с веток в ночной воздух джунглей.  
Он думал, что Вредитель не остановится, засадит прямо с разгона, заставляя Датча испытать стыдную боль, которую не испытывают нормальные мужики. Нормальные мужики вообще не ебутся в зад и имеют смутное представление, что к чему.  
— Датч.  
Голос пришельца был трескучим и чужеродным, но он знал, как зовут Датча. Его тон был требовательным, пальцы с паха исчезли, а сзади заклацали и зашуршали ремни. К ногам Датча полетела снятая маска и то, что у Вредителя было вместо трусов и набедренной повязки.  
— Нет, прошу, — тихо попросил Датч, всё ещё надеясь, что ему это кажется и всё не взаправду. — Ты же порвешь меня, сука! Стой!  
— Датч, — ответили ему настойчиво, и лапа с бока переместилась на зад, одновременно со второй лапой раскрывая ягодицы. Когти едва ощутимо впились в кожу, но не причинили вреда, даже когда Датч дернулся сильнее. Впрочем, вертись не вертись, вряд ли будет ожидаемый эффект, стоило принять свое испытание с честью и мужеством, а потом…  
Что будет потом, Датч не успел представить, охнул неосознанно от горячего дыхания на заднице и шершавого верткого языка, кружащего вокруг сжатой дырки, с кончиком, ныряющим внутрь. Вредитель вылизать его собрался, что ли? Датч офигел, неумышленно поддаваясь на влажный исследующий его язык, ощущая раскрытую пасть на своих полужопиях и стремительную собственную эрекцию. Встало неожиданно крепко, не перебило возбуждение ни представленная морда инопланетянина перед глазами, ни ощущение когтей и зубов вблизи самого драгоценного. Датч неосознанно насаживался на упругий язык, крепко закрыв глаза, сгорал от неясного и непривычного возбуждения, сам не понимал, как такое возможно. Ну хорошо же дрались, чего жопу лизать-то начал? И где набрался пошлого, гейского и неуместного?  
Датчу было теперь вдвойне обидно. Мало того, что не победил в схватке, так ещё и в жертвы не запишется, слишком сладко и приятно было. В новинку. До Вредителя доступа к заду Датча никто не имел. Датч так разомлел, что не сопротивлялся, когда пасть от задницы исчезла, а сильная лапа перехватила под бедро, вздергивая ногу вверх и сгибая её в колене. Вторая лапа прижала Датча к себе поближе, вминая пальцы в грудь и царапая левый сосок когтем, заставляя ощущать часть не снятой сбруи и горячее тело под ней.  
Вредитель заклокотал и двинулся вперёд, проезжаясь здоровенным членом по расселине, собирая собственную слюну и размазывая Датчу её по яйцам и по дырке. Датч упорно не открывал глаза, решил, что не с ним. Намереваясь перетерпеть жгучую боль, сжал крепко зубы, когда головка толкнулась в разработанное языком отверстие. Собственный стояк не спадал, насмехаясь над потугами Датча быть не в том месте и не в то время хотя бы мысленно. Вредитель толкнулся внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление тугих мышц, плавно и мягко, убеждая Датча в очередной раз в его правоте: Вредитель был педиком и не первый раз так ебался.  
Лапа на торсе Датча двинулась вниз, прижимая теснее тело к телу, и Вредитель сжал в грубых толстых пальцах член Датча, отвлекая от вторжения. Слюны это чудище не пожалело, внутри пошло хлюпало от раскачивающихся движений члена, а Датч не хотел, чтобы становилось приятно. Он всё ещё надеялся сойти за бедного и несчастного, выебанного без удовольствия ксеноморфом.  
Боль отступила, плотный кулак на члене отвлекал старательно, закручивая жар внизу живота и дрожь бедер в попытке начать вбиваться в кулак и подмахивать таранящему члену. Если Датч так и делал, то он ни в жизнь в этом не признается даже самому себе. И яркий оргазм ему показался, неумышленно сокращающиеся мышцы на крупном члене и горячая сперма Вредителя внутри, а особенно — собственный хриплый стон и закинутая голова на сильное плечо с перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами. Этого не было. Точка. Датч — вояка, командир и вообще. Он нормальный мужик.  
Очнулся Датч в той же пещере, заботливо укрытый остатками собственной одежды и с найденным Вредителем оружием, сложенным в кучку рядом. Вредителя к тому моменту и след простыл. Датч будет молчать, да и о чём тут говорить. Не было же ничего.


End file.
